


I'll Protect You

by Smowen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Younger Derek, Younger Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowen/pseuds/Smowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STEREK Derek is about to celebrate Christmas as a four year old and gets a surprise gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

A patrol car with the word Sherriff pulls into the long gravel driveway to a huge house and a man gets out and runs to the other side of the car helping a pregnant women out. The little boy inside is watching with curiosity. “Who’s that?” he asks the girl who’s a few years older than her.

  
“Mom’s old college friend. They just moved here and are going to eat dinner with us.” She stated walking over to the front door to greet the guests.

  
The boy looked outside again without getting up. He saw his mom run out with her arms out wide “Karen, John so glad you could make it!” she said excitedly.

“Thanks for inviting us.” The women named Karen replied as the two embraced.

His mother hugged John and then his father following close behind hugged the woman and shook the man’s hand with a smile. “Come on inside” his father said so invitingly.

They all walk up to the doorway while his mother took their coats, “So this here is our oldest daughter Laura, she’s ten.” She stated as Laura shook each of their hands with a smile. A young boy and girl come running down the steps like excited puppies meeting new people. “These two are our seven and six year olds Christine and Tyler.” As she pointed out that the seven year old was Christine and the six year old was Tyler. “Peter will be joining us soon with his daughter Luna. She’s eight.”

“Well aren’t you all just so adorable.” said the women as she patted their heads lovingly. “I can’t wait to have my little one running around.” she said as she rubbed her belly.

“I here you,” said the boy’s mother “my youngest Martin is up sleeping in his crib, not even a year old.” She said tiredly.

“Come on in and have a seat” said his father as he motioned to the room the boy was in. He sat their watching as the women walked in and smiled brightly at the boy on the couch. “And who might this be?” she asked walking towards him.

The boy sat nervously and looked to his mom for assistance. “This is Derek, he is 4 and is actually my shyest kid.” She stated. “Derek this is mommy’s friend Karen. Say hello” she said.

“Hi” Derek said and then got down and ran to his mother’s legs and hid his face in them.

“Sorry Karen”

“Oh don’t worry about it Darla kids will be kids but he certainly is adorable.” She said smiling at the boy who was peeking at her as his hands clung to his mom’s skirt.

They all took their seats as Derek’s dad went with his wife to grab drinks for everyone while Laura started to talk to John without fear or concern. His two older siblings started to wrestle on the ground and Derek was now stuck with Karen who was sitting only a seat away smiling at him.

“So Derek what do you like?” she asked. “I’m having a son so I need ideas for young growing boys.”

Derek shrugged and tried to think of something but was too nervous to. “What’s your favorite thing to do?” she asked.

“Watch over Martin” he said simply.

“Yeah? I bet you’re a great older brother.” He nodded shyly. “Do you help your mom out with him?” she asked and he nodded again proudly now.

“Yeah I help grab everything he needs for a trip and I even held him once.” He said happily.

“Well I might need someone to help me with my kid. He’ll need a brother figure to look up to like Martin does. Will you help me out with that?” she asks.

Derek hesitates at first but then smiles and shakes his head yes. “What’s his name?” he asked scooting closer to the woman, now looking at her stomach.

“Genim, it was my grandfather’s name and well I’ve always loved it. What do you think?” she asked the boy.

Derek gave her a funny face “Sounds weird, Genin?” he asked.

“Genim and yes it does but I think it gives someone character. My grandfather was the greatest man I knew when growing up and well, I think my son could be just as great.” She said with a smile.

“Genim.” Derek said testing it out once more, he smiles up at the woman “I guess it’s not that bad.” He said and Karen smiles the brightest smile Derek has ever seen on anyone.  
He looks back down at her stomach wishing to touch it like he did with Martin but he refrained knowing it wouldn’t be appropriate without permission.

He bit his lip and looked at her longingly. “What is it Derek?” Karen asked and he shook his head and blushed looking back down at her stomach with defeat.

“He wants to touch your stomach.” Stated Laura now next to her dad and John while Darla passed the rest of the drinks out.

Derek blushes and then glares at Laura for betraying him. Karen laughs and looks at the boy “You can go ahead and feel him if you want.” She said moving her arm to give him room.

Derek’s blush goes to a pink and he sets his hand on the stomach and feels the warm belly through the fabric and he feels something move to his hand as he looks up at Karen wide eyed and smiles.

“Wow it seems Genim likes you.” She said with a smile as Derek’s eyes go back down and his ears start hearing the pleasant thumping of the heart of the boy in the stomach and he suddenly feels really warm inside, smiling while looking to his mother whose eyes go wide as she stands and walks over to him.

“I forgot to go give Derek something, one moment.” She says while taking Derek and quickly leaving the room.

Laura knowing her dad wanted to go to the next room looked over to him and asked sweetly “Daddy could you go get me more juice?” she asked pointing to her now empty cup. He smiled gratefully before grabbing the cup and leaving towards his wife.

“What’s going on?” he asked as Derek looked up at his parents confused.

“Derek’s eyes glowed blue when he touched Karen’s stomach.” She said looking worried. “I thought you said they don’t gain powers till their at least 10. Laura has barely started showing, what does this mean?”

“I don’t know, I’ll call Deaton and ask alright. For now Derek don’t touch Karen’s belly okay.”

Derek put on a pouty face, “But I like it and Genim likes me.” He complains.

“Derek you don’t want to harm Genim right?” said Darla, and Derek shakes his head no. “Well just wait until we give the okay and then you can go back to it, but until then it could endanger them so just wait okay.” She said with a reassured smile but Derek just looked down and jumped off the counter and ran down the hallway up the stairs and to his room. He ran so fast he almost ran into Karen who was walking in and watched the boy.

“What’s wrong?” she asked concerned.

“Oh he’s just upset he can’t open a present sooner than later. He’ll get over it in an hour don’t worry.” Tom, Derek’s dad, stated.

“Oh well that’s too bad.” She said with a pitying smile. “Maybe I could go talk to him?” she suggested but Darla just shook her head. “He’s fine don’t worry.”

Ten minutes later Peter and his wife Terry appeared with his daughter running up to greet her cousins. “Where’s Derek?” asked Peter a little concerned for his nephew.

“Upstairs pouting, don’t worry, I’ll tell you later.” said Tom as he invited them in. Not five minutes later Deaton appeared with a smile and Tom brought him up to Derek while Darla hosted to all her guests.

Derek sat at his window watching each person come into his home as he glared. This was what he got for trying to be open, a slap on the hand and his parents denying him the opportunity to have someone else who needed him. Deaton opened the door to his room and walked in smiling at Derek.

Derek got up and ran putting his arms around the man. “Can I go back to feeling Karen’s stomach now?”

“I don’t know Derek why don’t you explain to me how you felt when you touched it.”

Derek let go and Deaton got down on his knees now eye level with Derek. “It felt warm, her belly, and then Genim kicked me and suddenly I could hear his heart beat and I don’t know I just felt happy. Like I was feeling what he was feeling and for a second I don’t know I felt joined with him.” Derek said and began blushing “It was really nice until mom took me away.” He said quietly.

“Well?” asked his dad walking in and looking towards Deaton.

“There have only been a few instances of this happening that have been recorded. In fact I didn’t believe it could happen anymore.” Deaton said looking at Tom, “Stories that go back hundreds of years ago, where werewolves would choose their mates as wolves and their eyes would flash involuntary when they found them. It seems Derek might have found a mate in this Genim.” Deaton said. “That’s the only thing I can say.”

“So does this mean I can go back to Karen?” Derek asked.

“Will it constantly glow?” asked Tom.

“I don’t believe so, Derek you can go back to Karen if you promise to keep that warmth and happiness a little low, just for now okay?” said Deaton and Derek shook his head happily and ran down the stairs.

“Wow I don’t think I’ve ever seen Derek so excited before.” said Tom surprised.

“Well if I’m right Derek’s found his one true love, I think anyone would enjoy the company of a loved one no matter who it is.” replied Deaton as he moves to head back down.  
They return back down stairs to find Derek clinging to Karen’s belly and Karen laughing with Darla on the couch. “Looks like Derek’s gotten over his pout.” Said Karen to Darla who agrees with a laugh and the night goes on without a hitch until Karen and John need to leave.

“When will I see you again?” Derek asked nervously his hand still on her belly as he looks up to her. “Well how about soon. I’d really like to see you again too.” She said with a smile as she pat his head and went in for a hug. When she let go and stood up again Derek nuzzled his nose into her belly and stepped away allowing the two to head off to their car.

Derek looked up to his mom with sad teary eyes “When can I see Genim again?”

“Soon, don’t worry sweetie.” She said giving him a hug and picking him up and bringing him back inside.

Derek saw Karen two more times before she had gone into labor a few months later. Derek hadn’t been allowed to see Genim for a few months due to the possible infections since Stiles had been a little early and had to have extra precautions when being dealt with.

It wasn’t until the next Christmas that Derek finally got to officially meet Genim as John carried the baby seat in the house. Derek hugged Karen first out of habit and then hugged John’s waist already growing taller still. Then he looked at the baby seat curious and eager.

“You’ve been waiting to see this guy for quite a while right?” he said as he set the baby seat down so Derek could get the full view of the baby. It had rosy cheeks with brown hair sticking up in every direction.

“He’s cute.” said Laura from behind Derek. Derek touched his hand on accident and it enclosed his fingers around his finger. Derek felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest with happiness as the baby began smiling, his eyes opening for Derek the first time with the light brown irises stared right into Derek’s which made it laugh and his hand tightened further around Derek’s finger.

Derek smiled the biggest grin and leaned down and kissed Genim’s hand and whispered “I’ll protect you forever.” After this Christmas Derek made sure to visit Genim at least once a month, forcing his mother or father no matter the difficult situations it caused for the parents but Karen just smiled and welcomed Derek anytime.

The next Christmas Derek was helping Genim walking around the house and teaching him how to say his sibling’s names. The Christmas after that Derek started teaching Genim how to read. Finally two years later after Genim had started his first year of schooling in Kindergarten Genim ran into the Hale home that Christmas not even having to knock since Derek was at the door waiting ran in and took off his jacket and Derek looked at him weirdly.

“What’s that?” he said at the shirt Stiles had on with weird designs all over it.

“I don’t know, mommy said it was Christmas Style so I had to wear it.”

“Well that’s my boy, the most stylish in every season.” Karen said entering and removing her jacket. “John will be here later tonight, he had to take a double shift to get both tonight and tomorrow off.” She said.

“Well I think you look good Genim, maybe we should start calling you Stiles for your fashion sense.” said Darla.

“Yeah!” he said excitedly, “from now on I won’t answer to anyone calling me Genim, just call me Stiles!” he said enthusiastically.

“Really?” said Derek skeptically.

“Yes, why don’t you like it?” Stiles says looking a little sad that Derek didn’t seem to like the name, but before he could look anymore sad Derek grabbed his hand and started to lead him into the living room “Well Stiles let’s start playing, your only staying the night and I want to spend every minute of it with you.” Derek said turning his head smiling back at the boy and Stiles eyes brighten and tightens his hand around Derek’s as they run up to the train set, set up around the Christmas tree and start to play with it.

Suddenly Tom came running through the doorway where Darla was standing and he grabbed her and kissed her. “What was that for?” she asked and he pointed up and there was mistletoe pinned to the archway into the room.

She smiled and laughed and kissed him again. Stiles looks over at Derek with a questioning gaze and Derek smiled “You’re supposed to kiss the person who ends up being under the mistletoe with you. It’s a tradition.”

Stiles silently grabbed Derek’s hand and dragged him up letting the train just run and pulled him toward the archway. “Stiles what is it?” Derek asked as Stiles pushed his parents out of the way and then he pointed up after pulling Derek under.

Stiles gave Derek a sly smile and then blushed “now you have to kiss me.” Derek instantly blushed and looked down. For a second Stiles thought Derek was going to say no and began looking a little dejected but then Derek puffed his lips out towards Stiles with his eyes closed.

Stiles smiled and gently placed his soft lips against Derek’s older lips with a smile tugging at his mouth. They broke apart and Derek and Stiles blushed but Derek just took Stiles hand and lead the two upstairs ignoring the clearly stunned parents. “Well I guess it was a good thing John wasn’t here to see that, he’s already preparing Stiles kindergarten speech, I don’t think he could handle finding out about his baby boy having a boyfriend.”

“Well I guess we’ll just have to watch them more closely.” said Darla.

“Are you kidding me. I’ve been trying to steer them this way since I first had Derek’s hand on my stomach, I say let the what’s coming come and we can deal with it later.” said Karen.

“Wait you knew?” asked Tom skeptical.

“Of course, Derek gave my stomach the same look John gave to me on our first date. It’s an immediate tell that their meant to be. Didn’t you know?” and Darla just smiles and nods.

Later that night after everyone’s asleep Stiles nudges Derek who wakes up from being curled in Stiles arms and looks at him “I love you Derek, and Merry Christmas.” He whispers and Derek nuzzles Stiles making the boy giggle and says “I love you too Stiles and don’t forget I’ll protect you forever.” He states with a smile and the boys snuggle against each other once more and falls asleep knowing tomorrow will be another day to enjoy knowing they’ll have someone to love them when they wake up.

* * *

I have also posted this fiction under my fanfiction.net accound which is SMOWEN1.


End file.
